


Flames.

by tormenmashi



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, 炎炎ノ消防隊 | Enen no Shouboutai | Fire Force (Anime)
Genre: Crack, M/M, PWP, ShinraRin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tormenmashi/pseuds/tormenmashi
Summary: Shinra is in heat, he had Rin help to him out.
Relationships: Shinra Kusakabe / Rin Okumura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Flames.

"Hey Rin" Shinra said

"Yeah?" Rin replied

"Fuck me please" Shinra requested, flustered

"Okay" Rin replied

They fucked.

Shinra bottom.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> i have hit a new low good night


End file.
